


Penance

by Starb_uck



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Conditioning, Cylons, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/F, Flashbacks, Foot Fetish, Imprisonment, Sexual Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starb_uck/pseuds/Starb_uck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbuck was captured by the Cylons - a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark torture / conditioning fic. Please make sure you read the additional tags before reading as they're all there for a reason. If I've missed any tags people think should be on there, please feel free to suggest them.
> 
> For some reason I just like the D'Anna / Starbuck pairing even though I don't remember they interacted much on the show. Might try and play around a bit more with these two..

She understood her role, now. Understood what they'd been trying to explain to her, so very patiently, for so long. Her role was twofold. It was to serve the superior Cylon race, in any way required of her, and it was to demonstrate that role to others who weren't quite as.. enlightened as she was. Yet. 

Starbuck smiled up at her Three. She was currently working on one of her most favourite of her daily tasks; attending to her feet after a long day. The bowl of scented water, the soft towels, the massage oil, all laid ready for when she returned to their quarters. She'd reverently removed the shoes after Three had sunk gratefully into the soft chair laid ready for her. The second step of this process was to wash the feet gently, taking her time, beginning the massage whilst still immersed in the soothing water. She sensed the other woman beginning to relax above her and she smiled in pleasure. After her feet had been dried off thoroughly, they were laid reverently on the footstool while Kara moved the bowl out of the way. 

Before this stage, however, she enjoyed her very favourite part of the operation. She wished sometimes that it could come at the end rather than at the start, so as to delay her ultimate gratification, but the rational part of her knew that that wasn't logical. If she did that part last, the feet would merely have to be washed again, to cleanse them of the inferior human spittle which now coated them. She couldn't expect her Three to go through the evening with such contaminant on her body. So it had to come first, before the feet were washed, while they were still covered in the sweat and the fluff and the dust of the day's labours. She understood completely. She sucked on each toe, one by one, licking in between them, delighting in the groans of pleasure coming from above her head. She wished she could keep them in her mouth all the time, she just felt so.. *complete, somehow, when all five toes and as much of the rest of the foot as she could take were jammed as far into her mouth as they would go. She gagged beautifully as the Cylon wiggled her toes mischeviously deep in her throat, and smiled up at her from around the intruding appendage. Three met her gaze and returned her smile.

"You really, *really love doing that, don't you, Starbuck?"

Starbuck smiled wider, well not exactly wider, as her mouth was already stretched as far as it would reach around the Cylon's foot. But the expression on her face became, if that were possible, even more satisfied and adoring. 

But all good things must pass, and every night Starbuck reluctantly relinquished the sweet toe candy and moved on to the washing stage. When this was complete, Starbuck would spend at least an hour gently massaging scented oils into the beloved feet. She talked, if she was spoken to, but more often than not Three drifted off into a semi-doze of pleasure and relaxation, and Starbuck followed suit. Once, she'd felt a tap on her head and looked up at once to see Three smiling down at her. She was already smiling happily, engrossed in her delicious task, but she grinned even wider as she saw the look of approval in the Cylon's eyes. 

"You were singing to them", Three said, softly. Starbuck just nodded shyly, giving her a look of such love and worship that the Cylon felt her heart might suddenly just overload. The ex-pilot held her gaze for a moment longer, then bent once more to her task. Three laid her head back on the chair's headrest and stared, smiling wryly, at the far wall. After a moment, she heard the humming sound start up again. 

***

It had taken some considerable time and applied effort to get her to this point, of course. Three had worked with her from the very beginning, from the moment they picked up her damaged Viper, powerless after a firefight and drifting helplessly in space. Three shuddered to think how close she'd come to ordering it shot out of the sky. It had only been when they realised just who the pilot was that she'd decided on a very.. *different course of action. 

Of course, she'd been impossible to work with at first. Three had ordered her stripped naked and locked into a sensory cage on the lower deck of the base star. First of all had been three days in total darkness- no light, no sound, no food. The human had screamed solidly for the first day and a half, yelling useless threats of violence and vengeance, throwing itself bodily against the bars of its cage. All to no avail, of course. After that, she'd descended into fits of hysteria, alternating between manic laughter and bouts of tears. Occasionally she'd still try and force her way out between the bars, but such attempts had become less and less frequent. After the three days were up, Three turned on the harsh overhead fluorescents and upped the treatment to include sharp jets of water which issued from vents in the walls of the main room. They covered the entire area of the cage, allowing the human nowhere to hide. She shrieked as the jets hit her naked body. Three thought it was a lovely sound. Those jets were hard enough to bruise, she knew. She particularly liked the fact that Starbuck had to try and deflect the torrents with her body for long enough to scoop up mouthfuls of water, enough to keep her traitor body alive. Much as, Three was sure, she was coming to wish it wasn't. 

***

She loved most the times when she was allowed to be alone with her Three, the woman who cared for her better than anyone she'd ever known. She loved those times when she was allowed to wrap reverential lips around her secret parts and service her for long hours with her mouth and tongue. The sounds of enjoyment and appreciation from above her bowed head gave her more pleasure than she knew she deserved. But she also knew that part of her new role required her to please others, as part of Three's plan to educate the rest of the Cylons. Three wanted them to realise that there was another way; that instead of mindless extermination, the human race could be used to provide a servant class. To serve, and to relish that service. 

Starbuck was in awe of her Three's wisdom and mercy. She just hoped the humans would come, in time, to the realisation that she herself had reached. That they didn't have to carry on fighting, that there could finally be an end to their pointless resistance. That they, too, could be brought to the same peace. 

But, of course, nothing could be achieved until the other Cylons came to share this glorious vision. And so Starbuck served. She understood that some of them were angry with her, for the damage she'd done before she realised her true path. Not everyone here was as enlightened as her Three, she knew that. So she forgave them when they beat her, smiled even as the blood ran in streams down her back. Tried to bear without crying out the rough treatment, the hands yanking on her hair, the cold, cruel fingers forcing their way into her body. She closed her mind to the insults, the spittle, the sheer hatred and contempt she saw in their eyes. She understood that this was all part of her penance for her past, and she knew that she'd be atoning for what she'd done for the rest of her life. And that was okay. That was right. 

***

The water jets were alternated with blasts of air from the great fans which lined the external walls. Howling gusts which had the human shivering helplessly within seconds, its arms wrapped feebly around its shaking, defenceless body. The real cruelty though, Three knew, was the incalculably brief intervals when there was no torment at all. They never lasted very long, but the pilot was never able to relax and enjoy the brief moments of respite, as it knew by now that reprieve was only ever temporary, and short-lived at that. 

Following this stage, Three changed the settings so that the sensory cage really began to live up to its name and reputation. Blinding bursts of light, whirling and strobing, filled the cell constantly, allowing the human no rest even through closed eyelids. Repeated clashes of sound, like explosions, or fireworks, or like boulders crashing into each other, were blasted into the cage at unpredictable intervals. The human started uncontrollably each time, whimpers becoming more and more the rule rather than the exception. The change did bring about a brief resurgence of the screaming and the bar-rattling, but that didn't last very long at all. Starbuck was weaker now. 

***

"Do you remember your life from before, Kara?" Three asked her with genuine curiosity. "From before you came to us?" Starbuck considered the question. She did, but only vaguely. It all seemed a bit blurry, but she remembered being angry most of the time, a lot of running about, shouting, fighting.. It certainly hasn't been peaceful. No, that was it, she hadn't had that sense of peace that she had now. Now that she knew her place in the universe and had accepted it at last. "Yes", she answered honestly, simply. If the other woman wanted more information, she'd ask for it. Kara ran her hands daringly up the Cylon's leg, massaging her taut calf muscles. Three smiled above her. She hadn't ordered the human to stop working on her feet, but she'd let the small infraction go, this time. Starbuck was clearly getting so much pleasure from touching her, from worshipping her. 

***

She had been in the cage for just over a week, Three judged, when the moment came. The one she'd been waiting for. In one of the brief moments of respite, when the cell was silent of sound apart from water tricking gently into the drain on the cell floor, and the human's own harsh breathing, the Cylon heard a sound over the monitor. The human muttered something indistinct. Three saw it shift slightly on the live camera feed. She couldn't see its face; it was turned away from her, lying flat on its face on the floor. She frowned, leaned closer to the screen. And the pilot turned. Slowly, painfully, it turned so that its head now faced the camera. It seemed to look directly into her eyes as it spoke, its voice croaky from the constant screaming. 

"Just kill me.." It whispered. Three saw a tear roll slowly down its cheek to fall with a plop onto the saturated cell floor. "Kill me now. Please..."

She smiled. It was enough. It was time to go to the human. Time to begin the next phase of her conditioning. Time to help her prepare for her new life.


End file.
